


ART: Experiments by John Watson

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John conducts his own experiments. On Sherlock.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Experiments by John Watson

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113128961043/experiments-by-john-watson)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/44648.html)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112605/112605_original.jpg)

Supplement, Fig. 1.A.:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/112769/112769_original.jpg)


End file.
